The embodiments described herein relate generally to electronic gaming machines and, more particularly, to electronic gaming machines including a wireless charging apparatus mounted in a pushbutton assembly, or “button deck” of such machines.
Many contemporary electronic gaming machines include a player interface configured to receive player input. The player interface (or “button deck”) may be arranged over a surface of a gaming machine cabinet, and may include a plurality of mechanical pushbuttons for manual activation by a player. For example, a player may interact with one or more mechanical pushbuttons on the button deck to select game preferences, activate a game sequence, or otherwise provide input to the machine.
As mobile communications devices (e.g., smart phones) have come into widespread use, some electronic gaming machines have been developed to include a wired charging port, such as a USB charging port, for charging a player's mobile communications device during gameplay. However, players are not typically equipped with a wireless charging cable, and even in the circumstance that a player keeps a wireless charging cable on hand, introduction of the cable over the surface of the button deck may clutter the button deck and/or interfere with gameplay.